Cullen Camp
by Callmecrazy17
Summary: Bella and the Cullens go away to camp for a few weeks, nothing could possibly go wrong, right? Wrong. Pranks and "accidents" galore!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I would LOVE to, but I don't own twilight.

Cullen Camp

BOV

"Awwwwww, pleeeeeese Edward?" I pleaded, for the tenth time. Him and me stood facing each other, like in an old western movie were the cowboys would have a shoot-off. I have half expected to see some dried up weeds float by. His face looked amused at me, but I was going to win this one.

"I said no, love," he said, "It's dangerous, I shudder to think of all the things you could get yourself into. Plus, I don't think Charlie would be too enthusiastic"

There it is again, the Charlie excuse. Puh-lease. We have been at this for an hour, I was surprised none of his family was watching us, the way they act, us in a fight was as entertaining as a watching a 5-star movie.

"We ARE going to camp. I told you, Edward, there are plenty of counselors, it's not that deep in the woods, and I don't think I'll drown myself in the lake. You also said I needed as many human experiences as possible, well here's one I would classify as human."

He was about to answer when a loud, high-pitch scream of excitement can from a certain pixie-like vampire know as Alice Cullen.

"Bella, that is a such a great idea! Us in summer camp! Why didn't we think of it before? I just had a vision! We'll have an awesome time, and you know what this means…" she said dragging me out the door.

"NOOOOOOOO!!! NOT SHOPPING! EDWARD SAVE ME!!!" I screamed hysterically. She had just taken me shopping two days ago for summer clothes; I still had to the blisters as proof. But instead of being the courteous, thoughtful, loving, and NICE boyfriend he SOMETIMES is, he let me be dragged away smirking. I suppose it was only fair that I be tortured while he would soon be. Oh well, I thought, as we all jumped into Emmett's jeep, at least we were going camping! This will definitely be the best two weeks of the summer…

(A/N) I am so sorry this is such a short chapter! This is just an intro to the entire story. Just to clarify some things: they will be going for two weeks. Also, some of the things put in chapters will be MY own camp experiences. The camp I go too is AMAZING and stuff often goes wrong, but funny. I will tell you which really happened.


	2. It all started with a little ketchup

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. That lucky duck.

Cullen Camp

All packed and ready (Alice had at least 3 bulging super size bags plus a carry on) we all jumped into Edward's Volo and headed out to camp. We were going to a popular summer camp near the border, called Camp Eagle. I was reading the camp brochure, Jasper and Emmett where betting, of course. What now?

"Hey guys, what are you betting on now?" I said over the seat. "Who can take out the first grizzly bear?"

"Ah, Bella. Young, naïve Bella." He grinned, "We aren't betting on grizzles, just you. We both think despite your little superman here, you WILL end up getting hurt. I say you'll fall into the lake, but Jasper has more faith in you. We're betting 100 bucks." I frowned, was I THAT bad? I shrugged it off and looked out the window, the scenery was beautiful and as I watched the lake came into full view, a deep blue, with the waves splashing merrily against the shore. We all piled out and got a good look around the place. We were in main camp, with the infirmary, mess hall, and information center. They were all log cabins with huge trees stretching like dancers toward the sky. One tiny counselor in a dark green staff shirt was clutching a clipboard and desperately trying to get the massive crowds attention. Eventually she had to stand on a stump to be seen.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" she bellowed. We all stopped talking. "Good, now that I have all of your attention, just a few announcements. Welcome back all old campers, and hello to all new ones!" she scanned the crowd with a wide smile. " To all new campers: curfew is 10:00 sharp, no exceptions. Breakfast is at eight, lunch noon, and dinner is at six. I have the cabins assignments for all of you; you will be doing all activities with your cabin. Anything else? Oh, and boys no sneaking over the line at night" she added with a wink.

We all hurried up to get our assignments. Me, Rosalie, Alice and a girl named Robin were in my cabin. Emmett, Jasper and Edward shared a smaller cabin.

"Ohhh, we have a roommate!" I said, pointing at the name on the sheet.

"Yay! A roommate! This means more makeovers!" said Alice, a manic glint in her eyes. I slowly backed away toward Edward.

"Bye Edward, see you at dinner" I said, leaning upward to kiss him.

"I'll be counting the moments," he said walking away with a smile. I grinned at his cheesy line. Well, time to meet our new roommate. Somehow it felt like she was on her way to the gallows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room had four beds, all a soft green color. We had a view of the lake, and we could see a sailboat drift lazily across it. Alice immediately claimed the closet, leaving Rosalie and me to split up the dresser. Robin would have to make do with the nightstand. We were just putting away our clothes (Alice was already picking up bathroom stuff) when the screen door creaked open.

There stood a petite brunette with glasses. She was dressed in jeans and a tee shirt labeled Lady Panther Basketball Camp. For a moment she just stood there, jaw open. I can only guess what the sight must have been. The overflowing closet full of designer clothes, three girls, two of them looking like they had died and gone to heaven. Oh and lets not forget that Alice looked like a walking mountain of cosmetics, laden with shampoo, conditioner, mousse, and any other beauty product you can think of. She quickly shut her mouth.

"Um… hi. I'm Robin. You must be my new roommates." She said. Alice, who had put down the Cosmo mountain, gave an excited squeak and ran up and hugged her. Rosalie just nodded.

"Oh my gosh, our roommate! I am so happy to see you! I'm Alice, and that's my sister Rosalie and my best friend Bella." She jabbered. Robin just nodded and set her stuff down on the only vacant bed. She began to unpack and I saw Alice eye the small amount of clothes and lack of beauty products. I could only pray she would not make Robin want to leave the country. Turns out she was a very nice person, somewhat shy, and a very good athlete. The dinner bell rang through the camp, signaling the horde of people to all dash to the mess hall.

All of the Cullens, plus Robin, sat at the same table. Emmett strangely was talking to another boy at the neighboring table.

"You know if you twist and squeeze a ketchup packet it will blow up?" he said, waving one an inch from the boy's nose. "Dare you to try it!" he said, throwing it to him. Nervously he twisted it until, boom! A bullet of ketchup got him right in the eye. We all erupted into laughter, but he however, was not amused. He aimed a spoonful of mashed potatoes at Emmett. Big mistake.

"FOOD FIGHT!" yelled Emmett at the top of his lungs. Showing his French fries on top of the kid's head. Instantly the air was thick with cheap, nasty smelling camp food. While Rosalie and me hid under the table, everyone else flung food. Hamburger buns flew sailed across the air, apples hit people's heads, and French fries became salty bullets in the innocent mess hall. Jasper and Emmett were nowhere to be found, while Alice and Robin gleefully squirted people with mustard and ketchup. I desperately crawled toward the salad bar for better cover, while Edward blocked the food being thrown at me. Then, just as we reached the salad bar someone yelled from above us. Hundreds of eyes looked up to see Emmett and Jasper swinging there, suspending a gigantic bowl above us. Then they tipped it over, and it hit Edward. A mixture of grease, ice cream, chocolate syrup, and every type of dressing hit him at full force, followed by an entire bag of flour, making him look like a powdery blob of food. There was dead silence. Two seconds later someone standing outside the mess hall might have thought a bomb went off, because everyone fell over laughing at once. Slowly he wiped the concoction off his face and whipped around, but Emmett and Jasper had already fled into the lake, laughing like a pair of banshees as they swam for dear life. I burst into giggles at the sight of him. Camp Cullen had begun.

(A/N) So how do you like it? Was it bad? Good? Needs some work? Let me know! By the way the exploding ketchup packet DID happen at my camp. Got a counselor right in the face and the wall behind her the stain is still there =P. I never knew there could be so much ketchup in that one little packet! Haha it was hilarious! R&R plz!


	3. Payback

Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own twilight. I'm just the screaming fan behind you.

Thoughts are in italic.

Cullen Camp

EPOV

After the food fight fiasco, the camp director broke everyone up and as punishment curfew would be 8:00 for the rest of the week. Much groaning and mumbles. By now I wasn't too sure camp would be safe, but then again would anyone call a place with a bored Emmett safe? After taking a long shower I marched up the hill to our cabin, vowing I wouldn't rest until I got payback. If they feared for their lives, they wouldn't be in our cabin, but of course they were.

_Awww, Edward it was a joke! A joke! Please don't kill me! I WANT TO LIVE!!! _Emmett screamed in his head.

_Seriously Edward, a double murder by the celebrity camper would dampen the "outdoor experience", don't you think?_ Jasper said in his head. I smirked, they feared for their lives, and rightly so. Vaguely I imagined throwing them into the bonfire and watching them burn. However much fun that would be, it was not appropriate. But I WILL get my revenge. Eventually. I stormed into the tiny hut we shared and saw the culprits on the far wall, in a defensive crouch.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I yelled. They cringed. "You embarrassed me in front of Bella! I looked liker an idiot standing there! Plus now I'm going to smell like dirty human food for a month!"

"Aw, bro, didn't you see Bella? I would hear her laugh half way through the lake. She thought it was hilarious," Emmett said with a smirk. I glared at him and he shut up. If looks could kill…. Well if they could we all would have been murdered by Esme decades ago.

"You will pay for this mark my words," I said walking to the bathroom to take another shower.

"I'm sooooo scared…" mumbled Emmett. Oh, he will be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I used ran across to the girl's side and skidded to a stop beside Bella's cabin. This was always the part I hated, as her delicious scent wafted toward me. I knocked before entering. Alice, Bella and a girl who was probably Robin were all sitting in a circle painting their nails. Alice's doing I'd bet anything.

"Edward!" yelled Bella, running over to me. I grinned and leaned down to kiss her.

"Edward! You're just in time for makeup!" squealed Alice, holding up a vividly pink bag. I shuddered, Bad experience with Alice and makeup…

"No thanks Alice, I'll pass," I said.

"So what are you here for then? Besides to see my Barbie doll?" Alice asked, her eyes mischievous. So she knew that I needed her help to get back at the criminals.

"Well, I want revenge on Jasper and Emmett, but I'll need help making a mastermind plan, and you're the one to see," I said with a smile.

"Yes! I know EXACTLY what to do!" she yelled punching the air. Automatically she pulled out some paper and began scribbled furiously. Robin looked immensely relieved that the makeovers were over for the night. I leaned over to see what she was scribbling and grinned.

"Alice, you're a genius."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so here's the plan. We were going to duct tape Jasper and Emmett to the wall. More specifically the mess hall front wall. Yes, they do have vampire speed. Yes, they will smell us coming. That's why I had inconspicuously filled our cabin's heaters with the nasty smell of vinegar while they were in the shower. Everyone was waiting outside the door.

I wonder what we'll do today, Edward will probably try and get back at us, ha let him try… wait, is that…?

"What is that STENCH?" yelled Emmett. I could hear the rustling of clothes as he got dressed in vampire speed to escape the smell. Then he and Jasper burst out the door, and before they knew it Alice and me were wrapping them with heavy-duty duct tape. The good thing was they were forced to stay in the duct tape because Robin was there. Kicking and struggling we dragged them to the mess hall and we all taped them to the wood wall. Layer upon layer we rolled out until the tape rose an inch off their bodies. To add the final touch we all piled in for a picture, grinning and pointing at the unfortunate pair we snapped the picture. Then the bell rang and hundreds of hungry campers filed into main camp. Then all at once they stopped, and all at once they collapsed into hysterics. Bella and Robin where rolling on the ground, while me and Alice were leaning on each other for support. Counselors came out to see what the commotion was, and though they tried to hide it they all were giggling madly as they told everyone to go to breakfast. We all went in, Bella was hiccupping. She looked so cute with twigs in her hair. Most of the counselors were missing, probably trying to unstick Jasper and Emmett from the wall. Amongst the many thoughts, I heard one that stuck out like a sore thumb:

HAHAHA! I got to hand it to Cullen, he sure can pull a prank…but he definitely needs some serious changes, good hair for instance…

No, not now, not here! It couldn't be… I stared at the blond, spiky haired teenager that came in the door and slipped into a seat beside MY Bella. Mike Newton.

(A/N) HAHAHAHA! I got the idea for the duct tape to the wall from the wall from my school; we did that to our principal as a fundraiser. The whole time I kept saying to myself, what if we just left her there? R&R please! I want to know everything! But I also need some more prank ideas! I have some that involve raccoons and Jell-O, but I need other ideas too! Help me; my creative psyche needs some ideas!


	4. Rain Games

Disclaimer: "The forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest" I don't own twilight, and I have no idea where that line came from =P.

Cullen Camp

EPOV

I woke to the loud clanging of the wake-up bell. Ahhh, smell that fresh air. It had a friendly, piney scent to it. I would really miss that when we left. I grabbed my toiletries and headed to the bathroom. After a short shower I blow dried my hair and was just putting it in a ponytail when I hear a loud banging sound.

"Hey! Sleeping beauty! We all know you really need that time in there, but SOME people need to shower or they won't be a happy camper!" I grinned. Robin could get very cranky in the morning.

"I'm getting out, don't worry!" I called back. I quickly picked up my stuff and opened the door to a very sleepy Robin. I couldn't help but giggle at the giant blob of frizz that was her hair every morning, complete with her frog slippers and PJs. Grunting; she walked in the bathroom and shut the door. Alice, of course, was already fully dressed in her designer clothes. How she managed to not get them dirty was a mystery to me. After all, Emmett was out there. After Robin was done we all trooped to the mess hall as the annoying bell clanged again, and right on cue the mob of campers swarmed into the hall. My heart leapt as I saw my Edward come through the crowd and kiss me. Breakfast was pancakes with syrup, but nobody was really eating it. I don't blame them, they were stone cold and the syrup had already expired. I was just digging in to my granola with yogurt when I heard a _tap tap tap_ on the roof. I looked out the window to see the rain. Hopefully it wouldn't rain any harder, I thought as we all chatted and Edward glared at Mike from across the mess hall. But it didn't. When we were done it was pouring, and the wind was battering against the trees, making them sway at alarming angles.

"Attention! Attention!" yelled the tiny director from the top of the hall. "Due to the weather report from the station, all activities for today will be cancelled." There was much groaning and a few boos. " Now, you can either brave the storm back to your cabins or meet in the lodge for rain games. Thank you." I turned to look at Alice and Robin.

"No way am I getting this outfit wet, we're going to the games," said Alice. So of course we all went to the lodge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I followed my Bella and everyone else to the lodge, but my mind was far away, and zeroed in on that fiend, Mike Newton. He hadn't stopped thinking about Bella since he got here! His thoughts should be ILLEGAL!

Man, Bella looks so hot today. I don't know what she sees in Cullen, he has a horrible hairdo. Mine is way better. Did she get new lip-gloss…?

Why does he have such dirty thoughts? This is torture! They went form her lip gloss to her other "feminine" attributes, also other unpleasant fantasies about him chasing me away then riding off with Bella into the sunset. He needs an imagination that's not contaminated with hormones and hair gel. I mean mine is so better, what is he talking about?

The lodge was a charming building with a huge fireplace dominating most of the north wall. There were cozy-looking couches with pillows on either side of the lodge, and the walls were decorated with photographs from previous camp years.

"Ok now the first game we will play is called Blind Tag. One person will be "It" and everyone else will be in here. The "it" person will go outside and count to 60, while we turn off the lights and everybody hides, so it will be like the person is actually blind. Get it everyone?" a counselor yelled over the hubbub. Everyone nodded. "Good, now I'll need one volunteer, how about you?" she said, dragging a nervous-looking Mike Newton from the crowd. While he counted everyone scrambled around hiding before the lights went out. Laughing, Bella dragged me into a nook with a bookcase. Right before the lights went out I saw Emmett cover himself with pillows, what a nut. In the dark there was much giggling and whispering, as Mike groaned when he saw how impossible it was. Bella and me were pressed together in the little space, obviously meant for one. Her warm body felt nice pressed against me.

Ok, I can do this, I can do this. Just walk around until you step on someone…

Great, Mike was giving himself a pep talk in his head. I'm surprised his mom hasn't called the men in white coats yet…

Bella was distracting me; her strawberry shampoo was wafting toward me. She looked so cute, with a strand of hair dangling in front of her nose…

"You know, we might be here awhile, and this could get very boring…" Bella whispered when the moron stumbled past us. Smiling I leaned down to kiss her. It was a sweet, and she smiled, and deepened the kiss. I didn't stop it, we had gotten farther than this before.

Hey! There's someone here, right behind this bookcase. I just need to shift it a bit…

Oh Crap.

I quickly whipped my head up, but I was too late. The lights flipped on, and everyone saw me and Bella there, in the tiniest nook in the world, pressed against each other, our heads just a little too close.

Double Crap.

I heard Bella's heart rate go into overdrive and slowly she blushed until she was tomato-red. Mike just stood there like an idiot, staring at us, his jaw on the ground.

That's BELLA?!? With EDWARD?!? Were they just making out? Oh great so now he's taken to dragging her into miniscule corners and kissing her? Man that's an all time low… You see, if she were with me I would take her somewhere we wouldn't get caught…

He will die. I will kill him slowly, watch him die, burn him and dance on his grave. I don't care about me, but Bella would be so upset about this… Quick come up with a comeback, something, anything! Then of course Emmett wolf-whistled at us, and everyone burst out laughing and the game started again. He. Will. Die. He's dead, and this time I won't hold back. No more Mr. Nice Guy. Time to fight fire with fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

The rain had stopped, at last, but the sky was still a murky gray so activities were still cancelled. Deciding to take advantage of the temporary lapse of rain we sent outside for another game. Bella was still embarrassed by the Blind tag incident, so we all walked in a big group down to the field.

"The next game we will play is called Ambush" the counselor yelled to the crowd holding up a black duffel bag, " we will split into two teams, A and B. Team A will leave into the woods, leaving clues like footprints and pieces of paper to the ambush site. Then group B will follow the clues and search for the ambush site. When they come into range, group A can shoot them with these water guns. If you are shot, you have to "die" as in just lay on the ground, and whoever has the last man standing wins. I have camouflage and water guns in here." Group A was Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, five others, and I. Group B was Mike Newton, and nine others. Rosalie decided to sit this one out. We all threw on camouflage shirts and pants over our clothes and grabbed a water gun. Mine was the macho, big boss kind with 3 nozzles and two water tanks, the same one as Emmett. Bella had a normal-sized one with just one nozzle. We left into the woods, leaving ominous footprints, Indian arrows and scratches until we came to a small clearing.

"Ok guys, Me, Emmett, and Bella will go into the trees, the rest of you spread out for cover in a circle around the clearing. As soon as they get into the clearing open fire after I yell, ok?" grinning madly they all did what I told them. Grinning the three of us stood in different trees (mine of course was close to Bella). I got my foot on a branch and leaned against the trunk, listening for the enemy. It was like some twisted teenage version of Vietnam. I heard them coming slowly down the hill. Mike was in front carefully sliding into the clearing. He glanced around warily. Time Operation Payback.

"OPEN FIRE!" I yelled. It was instant chaos. I stood up and blasted Newton in the face, right when Bella and Emmett did. Yelling madly he tripped over a rock and face planted as we soaked his back. Emmett was cackling madly spraying the entire clearing, Jasper was sending out waves of aggression, making things worse. People didn't seem to want to "die". They just continued squirting each other. The clearing was a mass of bodies, wrestling, spraying and shouting.

"Focus on their guns! Shoot them out of their hands!" I yelled. Blasting a guy's gun from his hand, which flipped over and hit a girl in the head.

"AHHHHH!" Oh no. Emmett, head to foot in camouflage, with black paint smeared on his face, swung through on a long and apparently bendy branch. He also had somehow acquired another heavy-duty gun. He zoomed around the clearing whooping like a madman spraying Newton on all sides. Bella was laughing in the tree next to me as blasted a kid right in the back, making him fall over. Then a whistle sounded. Uh-oh, looks like the counselors are here. Yelling they broke up the fighting and marched all the kids back to camp. Emmett landed neatly in a tree and I grabbed Bella and we all ran to the mess hall for dinner.

(A/N) What did you think? Was it cheesy? I'm not sure. If you think it's bad let me know, if you think it's awesome let me know! I really don't know what to think, so tell me! I promise I'll make the next chapters better. R&R please! Nothing in this chapter actually happened to me in camp, but I wish we had played Ambush =P.


	5. Author's NoteREAD!

Author's note:

I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED FOR SO LONG! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!

Phew. Got that out of my system. I've been mentally kicking myself for not doing this sooner. To all who haven't read my profile lately my teachers are loading us up on homework because of thanksgiving break. I guess that's their "giving" part, well, TOO MUCH GIVING! Even now I have a paper to finish on a website, I mean, a website?!? Plus I just KNOW I'm not going to get an A on it cause I'm stuck with a nasty cold. Not the kind where you can just take some Tylenol cold and chicken soup and feel better, I'm talking about the heavy-duty, oh-my-God-I-feel-like-dying-and-I-can't-even-get-up-off-the-couch cold. Yeah, it's that bad. I have the worst immune system in the world, and I know I was going to be sick because of a funny story in my computer class. We are suppose to film a dancing carrot (Strange, I know. Not my idea). Well, at the end we wrote The End under it and someone was going to just eat away at it until it was gone. Guess who had to do that part? Me. It had fallen on the disgusting public school floor before. I'm such an idiot. And I'm blabbing on and on when I'm sure you all have more productive things to do! Go do them! Shoo!

**Will update as soon as my creative juice comes back**

-Crazy


	6. Fun with Marshmallows

Disclaimer: I love twilight but unfortunately I don't own it. Read the author's note.

Cullen Camp

BPOV

I woke up, as usual, to the sound of Alice carefully planning out her outfit for the day. I don't think I'll ever understand Alice's shopping obsession. Sighing I pulled off the cozy covers and took a shower. After everyone was ready we all trooped down to the mess hall for breakfast. Today was going to great because today was the day we get to go sailing out on the lake for the first time. We all sat around the table and chatted until the mini camp director blew her whistle.

"Ok everyone, listen up!" she said into her megaphone. "Group one for sailing will report to the docks for a short lesson on sailing, and will be on the lake until Lunch. Then group two after lunch, and group three for a night sail. Hop to it then!"

We where in group two so we headed out to survival. The guy who ran it was elderly, and definitely an outdoors person. He had a salt and pepper beard with solid blue eyes that reminded you of a Caribbean ocean, and had a great sense of humor. His name was Timothy, but everyone just called him Grandpa. I liked him. We all milled around until he came stumping into camp on a good-sized stick.

"Ok all you young people, who can tell me what the most important thing about building a camp fire?" he said to the group at large. No one answered.

"Youth these days!" he grumbled. "A fire is the best thing for you if you get lost, it keeps you warm, cooks your food, and keeps bugs and other animals away. Let's see what you know! Now divide into groups of three and try to start one."

As I thought, it was extremely difficult. No matter how I tried the wind always blew my flame out from the feeble pile of twigs and sticks I collected.

"Need some help?" said a voice behind me. It was, of course my Edward, smiling my favorite crooked grin. He glanced at my pile, carefully rearranged some of the bark and twigs, and then piled on heavier sticks. And boom, a nice cheery fire was going in less than 10 minutes.

"Wonderful!" shouted Grandpa, stumping up to us. "Nothing like the roar of a fire to warm your bones! Now who wants S'mores?" He pulled out the necessary things and everyone grabbed a stick and toasted a marshmallow.

I was just digging into the wonderful chocolate gooeyness of my s'more when a voice yelled: "Oh, crap!" We all turned to see Emmett holding a stick that was on fire. It looked like he had tried to shove as many marshmallows onto it as possible. Now less than 10 flaming stubs where visible on the now charred stick. The idiot was running around screaming and waving the stick in other peoples faces yelling, "Put it out! Put it out!" It would have been funny if the fire weren't real. Then grandpa cam running with a bucket full of water and threw it onto Emmett. Icy lake water engulfed him, standing there, soaking wet. His marshmallows fell with a _plop!_ Onto the ground. Giggling I bite into another s'more as Grandpa yelled at Emmett while everyone else laughed. Mmmm, these are good.

"Err, Bella you do realize that's your fourth s'more, right?" said Edward. I gave him a look and quickly popped the rest of it into my mouth.

"My s'more!" I said with a full mouth, but it sounded more like "Muh spoor!" The lunch bell rang and we walked back to the mess hall with Edward's arm around my waist. For lunch we all got a delicious helping of dry pasta and stale garlic bread. After that was sailing, which was very relaxing. Once the sail and the Jib were strung up we sailed out to the middle of the lake. Edward and me sat on the bow and I put my feet in the water. I felt like it was a movie, with the serene forest around me and my angel holding my hand. A few hours later I was lying in my comfy bed, but not asleep. Groaning I checked my glow-in-the-dark watch. It's 11:45. I was haunted by the s'mores. This was the first time I ever had them, and they where heaven. The gooey marshmallow, mixing with the sweet chocolate, and finally ending with the crisp crack of the golden graham cracker. Mmmmm, I NEEDED one! Carefully I slipped out of my bed and pulled on a jacket and some sweatpants. I was just tiptoeing past Robin's bunk when someone spoke.

"Going somewhere?" Crap. I forgot about Alice. Dang her. Slowly I turned to see a pixie-like vampire, clad in a designer jacket and UGG boots. "You think I would let you have all the fun?" she said with a giggle. "The guys will corner us in the mess hall, let's go!"

So we slipped out the cabin door and crept out into the night. Above us, millions of stars sparkled like diamonds against the dark sky. The air was crisp and silent, a cold that was electrified with the certain something only camp could have. On our way to the mess hall I am proud to say I only tripped twice. Finally we got there. Quickly we took out Hershey bars, graham crackers and some slightly squished marshmallows, but of course the guys had to rain on our parade.

"Bells, honey you should be asleep." I heard Edward say from behind me. I turned around and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Just ONE Edward! Just ONE!" I pleaded.

"Oh, let her have one Eddie," Emmett said teasingly. "Here, we'll use the microwave to go faster. Using vampire speed he constructed five perfect marshmallows, and slipped it into the nearby microwave. Edward jus nodded. Grinning in triumph I ran up and hugged Edward, just as we all heard a huge BOOM and the burst open. Hot marshmallow pulp flew out and coated my back, and got Edward full in the face. I untangled myself from him and had a silent freak out moment.

"OH MY GOD!" screeched Alice. Her $300 designer jacket was covered in the warm pulp, and slowly dripped onto the floor.

"YOU IDIOT!" she screamed and proceeded to chase Emmett around the mess hall. Jasper, smiling at his tiny wife, grabbed her blur out of the air and sent out calming waves. She just glared at Emmett. I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out into giggles and leaned onto Edward for support, and eventually he had to carry me back to my cabin.

"You just HAD to have a s'more didn't you?" he murmured as he kissed my forehead and swooped out the door.

(A/N) My creative juices are back! Or are they? Let me know through reviews! No, no marshmallows exploded at camp, but I did drop a lot into the fire, silly me!

** This chapter was inspired by the many nights surrounded by good friends and a warm campfire. I can hear the songs… May this cherished tradition carry on always**


	7. Color Wars

"The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong" - Gandhi

Please be strong and forgive me! I procrastinated this chapter and I'm sorry! I do not own twilight.

Cullen Camp

BPOV

I looked up at the cloudy, murky sky as we made our way down to the mess hall for breakfast. I was dressed head to toe in as much green as I had packed in my camp bag. My hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail with a green and white bandana, a lime green T-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. Why am I dressed like this? One answer: Color wars. Color wars where a long-standing tradition at Camp Eagle. At the end of each camp session the camp would be divided into four colors: Red, Blue, Green and Purple, they would then face off in a number of "challenges' and the final team standing would win and get an honorary spot on the lodge wall. Grinning to myself I dug into the stale waffles we where provided with for breakfast. As the mess hall buzzed with excitement the usual miniscule camp director got out her microphone:

"Attention! Attention!" she yelled into it. We all hushed and turned toward her. " I have the color wars schedule here, and after you go to your first challenge the counselor will tell you where to go. Red and Green will be staying here at he mess hall, and Purple and Blue at the baseball field! Good luck and let the games begin!" Everyone cheered and bustled off to their spots, we all stayed put.

"The enemy is in position," Emmett whispered with a maniac grin at the cluster of people in red across from us. "Bring the rain!"

"Emmett! Don't you dare do anything stupid!" Rosalie said as a counselor stepped forward.

"Okay Red and Green, your first challenge will be a food eating contest! Jell-O will be bought out and you select a team member to eat it with their hands tied behind their backs first wins!" I burst out laughing, trying to imagine one of the Cullens forcing down a giant plate of Jell-O. Red gave me weird looks as they whispered among themselves.

"Okay there is no way I'm eating that" I said as soon as my giggling fit was over, then promptly hid behind Edward. Everyone then turned to Emmett.

"No way, not me! Awww common, that stuff smells DISGUSTING!" he whined as the cook placed two jell-o platters down on the table.

"You can and you will you stupid vampire!" said Alice hysterically. "I'll give you a pair of my designer flip-flops when we get home."

"The pink ones…?" Emmett asked grinning.

"Fine! Now just go over and that damn thing!" Grinning he sat down next to a tall kid dressed in solid Red. He eyed the kid coolly as the counselor tied both their hands. Looking down at the gargantuan pile of jell-O, the grin slid right off his face.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" screamed the counselor. Looking like a man walking to the gallows, he shoved his head face first into the giant blob of mush. We all cheered at the jell-o eaters and the Red team equally as he began slurping it down, like opposite sides of a football match. But the other kid was winning so we all started yelling at him to go faster, but it wasn't until Alice threatened to steal his ninja turtle PJs did he really started chugging it down. He looked like a human vacuum cleaner. At last he emerged, face green from the jell-o and covered in glop.

"In your face!" he yelled at his opponent and proceeded to dance around the hall, skipping and singing, "We are the Champions". Smiling the counselor declared us the winners and sent us to the next challenge, a boat race.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jubilant at our win we all bounded outside, the Red teams behind us yelling like a group of banshees. Edward scooped me up and gave me a piggyback ride to the docks. The camp director was there, directing the mayhem that was a hundred rowdy teenagers. The Red and Purple teams sat on the ground next to the lake, while the rest of us where given a small sailboat. Praying I remembered how to direct a boat we all clambered into them. It was me, Edward, Jasper and Alice in the boat.

"Welcome to the final challenge of Color wars!" the director yelled into her ever-present megaphone, too much whooping form the watching teams. "The object of this race is to reach the marker in the middle of the lake, turn around and come back! Get ready teams!" She lifted the pistol, and fired. Carefully we pulled up the sails and let the wind catch it. Smiling my favorite smile, Edward grasped the ropes controlling the sails, while Emmett and Jasper paddled. I was crouching on the bow watching for anything in the water, and to spy on the Blue team. So far we where in a tie, with a steady wind keeping us on the same speed.

"Puff incoming!" I yelled. Quickly Edward directed the tiny boat slightly to the side to get out of it, but the Red team wasn't as lucky. The wind messed up their sails and cost them a few minutes getting back into the race.

"Turning!" Yelled Edward, and I held on tightly to the pole next to me as we swung around and raced back to the mass of cheering shoreline. By now we where maintaining a lead, but the Re team was getting desperate. Silently they filled up their bail buckets with water and threw water into our boats.

"DIRTY TATICS!" Screamed Alice, and stopping only to employ a few choice swear words, began bailing furiously. The extra water slowed us down, but we still sailed smoothly into first place. Happily we all ran up to the director, who presented us with ouyr very own trophy. Grinning we all posed for the picture.

Looking around at all the people during dinner I realized just how much this place meant to me. Ah, the memories. Mike's face when I zapped him in the face with a water gun, Emmett dumping smelly camp food onto Edward, Alice painting Robin's toenails… I smiled to myself; I would really miss this place.

(A/N) I am so sorry for not having this up! I feel horrible, please forgive me! We did have color wars, Jell-O eating contests and boat races at my camp.


	8. The End

I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of Cullen Camp! It's a little short, but I like it. I apologize again for the long delay. Any reviews or ideas are greatly appreciated. I do not own twilight.

Cullen Camp

"OWWWW!" Robin screamed from the bathroom. Sighing I walked back into the cabin to rescue her, Alice had not been able to do any of her makeovers yet and was cramming them in at the last second. Literally.

Alice's voice floated from the open bathroom door, "Just stay still and it won't hurt ok Robin? I just need to put on the finishing touches" she said. Sighing again I packed some last minute stuff in my duffel bag as the door burst open and Robin flew out. Her hair had been straightened, nails painted, eyebrows plucked, and had eyeliner and blush put on. She actually looked really pretty.

"My head hurts, I can't see out my eyes, my face feels like plastic and I'm STARVING!" She moaned and stomped over to her secret stash of chocolate. She kept a tin can of hershey chocolates she had smuggled into camp under a loose floorboard. While Robin attacked the chocolate Alice sailed out of the bathroom looking annoyed.

"You'd think I was pulling out your fingernails in there! It's just a makeover and you look great!" Robin mumbled something and popped a hershey kiss in her mouth. After Alice took a whole 30 seconds to pack we all shouldered our bags and walked down to main camp. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were already there. I smiled at Edward before turning to Robin.

"This is my address and Email, don't forget to write" I said handing her a slip of paper.

"Of course I'll write! I'll miss you guys" she said.

"Group hug!" shouted Emmett and pulled us all together. Grinning I pulled back and smiled at the scene around me. People were exchanging info, saying goodbyes, and hugging. The babble of hundreds of kids talking at the same time was comforting.

"Attention! Time to say your last goodbyes, the buses are ready to depart!" shouted the camp director. After one last hug Robin climbed into the bus. We all waved with everyone else as it disappeared into the woods.

The Cullen's and I walked back to Edward's Volvo, still parked by the same tree as it had been all two weeks. Turning the keys Edward pulled out to the road and headed back to Forks.

"So," said Emmett, leaning forward in between the front seats, "are we going back next summer?"

"Of course we are dummy! We have to see Robin again!" Alice said. "And there are so many other things to do there and it really was a beautiful lake". I nodded in agreement.

Afew hours later we pulled into the Cullen's long driveway and drove into the garage. I dug my duffel bag out from under Alice's suitcases and strolled inside behind Emmett and Rosalie. Esme and Carlisle were on the couch watching a movie.

"So how was it?" asked Carlisle, "Is it still standing?"

"It was great! We even had a roommate!" Alice said as she threw down her suitcase and plopped onto the couch next to Esme.

"It was alright" mumbled Rosalie. Me and Edward stayed until the movie was over then he drove me to my house.

"Well that was certainly a two weeks I'll never forget" said Edward.

"Was it the serene environment or the fact that we taped Jasper to the wall, had a food fight, destroyed Mike Newton in ambush, and won color wars all in two weeks?" I laughed.

"I'll be back later" he said, kissing me, "I need to unpack. It'll only take a moment." I nodded and walked into the house. After yelling a hello to Charlie I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. A little later the window creaked as it opened and I felt a whisper of wind as Edward sat next me and I slipped into my dreams. All was well.


	9. Companion story anyone?

Author's Note:

Hiya to everyone who is reading this! If you haven't read my profile lately, I am thinking of writing a companion story to Cullen Camp. Probably afew one shots or a list of things Emmett cannot do at camp. My creative juices are back to normal after my slump in Change Is a Good Thing, which looks like it is headed down the drain. Not sure what will happen to that particular story, but I have been itching to write this new companion story for awhile, so it is on hold for now. So if you think me writing a companion story to Cullen Camp, leave a fabulous review saying so or vote on the poll. If you think it is a terrible idea, go read Cullen Camp and maybe you will change your mind. Either way I want some feedback to this idea. Thanks!


End file.
